Deliverance
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: A two chapter Fuugen escapade that forces Fuu to choose. LEMON in 2nd chapter [Based on 25th episode]
1. Deliverance

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Samurai Champloo, so stop asking! It just makes me depressed:-P

**Important note:** If some of this dialogue doesn't seem like it's familiar, it's either because it's the Japanese version of the script or I because I altered it to better fit my writing style. This has to be one of my favorite scenes ever in Champloo because of the staggering emotions…and the Fuugen-ness, of course. -P This first chapter is basically my take on the scene and I've obviously changed a few things, but hopefully it's not TOO boring to withstand. The next chapter will contain a **LEMON**, so with that said, if that sort of thing offends you please do NOT read! Thanks – enjoy! ;0)

**CH 1: Deliverance**

The blood was coppery and bitter within her petite little mouth, her frail form doubled over as she tried her damndest to stave off Umanosuke's blows with her rapidly dissipating aura of courage. He didn't care if she was brave or not and that was evident – Fuu's growing weakness only made his revenge all the more sweet. Mugen would pay for what he had done…

Rearing back and viciously striking his captive across the jowl with his tanto, Umanosuke reveled in the sick pleasure of watching Seizo's daughter spit up her own blood, his voice cold and hollow as he remarked, "Well, now, I guess I don't _have_ to kill you…there's always the option of leaving you only _half_ dead-" a brief glimmer of hope blitzed out across the girl's irises, yet Umanosuke greedily wiped it from her face once he cruelly struck her before adding smugly, "-Just so long as you're a _little_ bit alive."

Fuu whimpered as Umanosuke's scythe connected with her bruised and bloodied face yet again, her dark eyes squeezing tightly shut in defeat as she felt herself slowly beginning to accept her inevitable death. The Crow Men would come knocking on her door and take her away into the unknown, and yet somehow this all seemed welcome to Fuu since she truly felt as if she had nothing left to live for.

'_Oh…there they are, now'_ she thought, her eyes gradually re-opening as she listened to the telltale sign of slow and labored footsteps coming from outside the church. To her complete and utter surprise, however, it wasn't the Crow Men…

"_Mugen"_ Fuu gasped, her eyes wide and full of fear. Yes, a strong part of her had yearned for him to come to her, but now that he actually had she knew very well that he was in no shape to be fighting.

His wild and typically far from tame black hair was pasted to his tanned cheeks and dripping onto his red gi, the droplets trickling down his toned body in crisscrossing rivulets of water that gave him the appearance of having been through Hell and back. Upon his cheek lay engraved three deep slashes, crimson blood now hard and encrusted in the beginnings of scabs that were sure to scar his surprisingly beautiful face. To Fuu there had always been something animalistic about him, but now that she could see his eyes reflecting like that of fire within the effulgent halo of the glaring sun, she felt as if she had never been more certain of the fact.

"Sorry, buddy, but it's time to give her back now" Mugen finally verbalized, the typically smooth and deep rumble of his voice retaining a weary resonance that spoke volumes to his astonished onlookers.

Umanosuke, however, wasn't that easily intimidated. Giggling in a surprisingly girlish manner for his appearance, the bandit returned in a mockingly sweet tone, _"Ooh,_ at last we meet – I'm so glad!"

"Who the hell _are_ you people?" Mugen demanded, completely overlooking Umanosuke's last statement as if it were of little importance.

"Don't play dumb with me" Umanosuke warned, his tone crisp and filled with severe agitation. "Even if you've forgotten, the three of us will never forget until the day we die. Allow me to help…perhaps _this_ will jog your memory: We three bothers were fairly well-known down in the domain of Satsuma, but soon that all changed We were in charge of a raw sugar ship – the ship that you and Mukuro boarded. Thanks to you, our oldest brother ended up like this."

Mugen still said nothing as his eyes fell upon Umanosuke's lame brother Toube, but it was quite evident that the bandit wasn't yet through.

"We were suspected of being responsible for the raid and were driven out of town" he continued, his anger rapidly cresting in furious waves. "In result, our chances for government services went up in smoke, too. The only thing that keeps us going now is the desire to hunt you down and kill you, you worthless piece of shit!"

To Fuu's utmost surprise, Mugen finally spoke up, his tone completely calm and unwavering as he revealed, "Look, about that ugly brother of yours…I just sent his ass to the bottom of the ocean. Hope ya don't mind."

"Y-you _bastard!"_ Umanosuke screamed, immediately swinging his scythe so that it curved about Fuu's slender neck in an act of desperation. Turning to Mugen, he continued, "You don't get it, do you? Whether this girl lives or dies doesn't mean a rat's ass to either one of us!"

"Hold it" Mugen urged, his resolve never wavering as he unsheathed his tanto and brought it out at arm's length. "I'll put down my sword, but in return you have to let the girl go."

Both Umanosuke and Fuu appeared to be stunned. _"What did you say?"_

In a flash, Mugen's tanto whistled through the air and connected with the cross that Fuu was currently tied to, her eyes widening as her bindings slowly unfurled and coiled down about her feet like that of a limp snake.

"You can't" Fuu suddenly gasped, staggering forward with a mind-numbing fear coursing throughout her veins.

"Get outta here – you gotta meet that Sunflower Dude. I'm gonna take care-a this guy" Mugen assured her, his typical agitation peeking through his act of heroism.

Fuu immediately shook her head, arguing, "I can't do that…I _can't_ leave you!"

"Aw, cut the crap. What do you think we came all this way for? Get your ass moving!" Mugen urged, Fuu's bottom lip trembling as her stubborn nature gradually began to nudge its way back into place.

"I _can't"_ she persisted, "What if they-?"

"I ain't gonna die…have some faith in me, will ya?"

"_Mugen…"_

"Beat it" he interrupted, directing Fuu toward the only route of escape with a jerky motion of the head. When she still lingered he grew irritated, urging more forcefully, _"Get going."_

Fuu turned as if she were finally ready to depart, only to immediately pivot back around and give Mugen the most defeated look that he had ever seen in his entire life. Finally fed up with the sentimentality, he growled, _"Run, _bitch!"

Terrified, Fuu took off as fast as her long legs could carry her, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps as she struggled with her footing along the jagged rocks and grass.

"Mugen…_no"_ she sobbed, continuing her miserable trek in an almost drunken-like stupor, her sobs wrenching from her throat in tiny gasps as she found herself wondering what the hell she was doing.

Yes, she had vowed to find her father and give him a good whack for her mother, but she just couldn't leave Mugen behind when he had appeared so defenseless!

To her utmost chagrin, the small wooden shack that she had been seeking now lingered up ahead in the distance, Fuu's pitiful weeping wracking her body about so badly that with each new step she nearly toppled over.

It was now or never: Mugen…or her father? Her father or Mugen?

With an angry crunch of the earth beneath her feet, Fuu forced herself to come to a grinding halt, her tears returning tenfold once she realized that her emotions were getting the best of her. Promise or no promise, she had to save Mugen…

**A/N:** PLEASE review! I'd really like to know what you think since this took me quite a while! That, and I need to know if you guys really want me to continue…thanks! ;0)

**Reviews needed to continue:** The minimum is 10 – I'm evil, neh:-P

P.S. If you're bored, I have another Fuugen story on this site that you could check out. :)


	2. Giving In

**CH 2: Giving In**

The pain was unbearable. With each little movement he made the muscles in his body screamed their protest, the sharpness of his teeth gnashing into his bottom lip to the point that he drew blood. As the coppery taste filled his mouth the Ryukyuan couldn't help but smile over the amusing prospect that he actually might die, his eyes dark and clouded with mild delirium as he suddenly found himself gazing up into two liquid brown pools of absolute desolation. _"Fuu"_ he rasped, suddenly breaking out into a humorless laugh, "just look at yourself – you're pathetic. There's no use in cryin' over me whenever I ain't even worth cryin' over."

"Jin's dead" Fuu returned in a voice barely above a whisper, the light within her eyes hollow and practically nonexistent as she slowly pulled her knees up against her chest and bowed her head. "If I'd have known that this would happen, I never would've asked either of you to come…"

Mugen said nothing in return, his stormy irises uncharacteristically passive as he turned his head toward the eastern sky and scowled. _He_ was supposed to kill Jin, and yet, after _all_ this time he truly felt as if his prior bloodlust was no longer in existence. As much as he hated to admit it, he and the stoic samurai had actually become friends – or at least, as close to being actual friends as they _could_ be.

The sound of soft sniffling awoke Mugen from his almost dream-like haze like a sharp slap to the face, his gray eyes lazily shifting downward to find Fuu now curled up in a ball and sobbing into the folds of her kimono.

Something about seeing the girl broken and hanging on to the end of her rope cut deep inside Mugen's soul and burned like fire within the pit of his stomach, his lack of better judgement taking over as he languidly held out his arms and rasped, "C'mere, kid."

Fuu immediately stopped sniffling, her swollen eyes darting up toward his bloody form more out of shock than actual acceptance. After a few moments of apprehension, however, the girl threw away her childish pride and went willingly into his arms, her tiny fingers clutching almost painfully at his bloodied haori as she buried her face deep within the security of his chest and wept.

Mugen winced as he felt his wounds gradually stretch back open, his soul somehow welcoming the pain as he allowed one of his calloused hands to gently weave its way through Fuu's soft hair and pull her closer. "It's gonna be alright" he muttered, the quivering in his voice going completely unnoticed by his companion, "I swear ta Kami that it is…I'll getcha outta here alive even if it kills me."

Fuu's breath hitched in her throat at this astounding confession, her tone now quiet and empty with the void over having wept as she sorrowfully returned, "But you practically already _have_ killed yourself for me, Mugen…I…..I'm not worth it. I can't just allow you to die for something so stupid anymore…"

"It ain't stupid to you" Mugen pointed out, thus causing her to bow her head in resignation.

"No, it's not" she agreed, "but now that we've lost Jin…"

"Hey" the vagrant interrupted, almost fiercely seizing her by the chin and forcing her to look at him, "Do you mean ta tell me that we came _all_ this fuckin' way for nothin'? Shit, Fuu, you're practically spittin' on Four Eyes' grave by givin' up like this!"

Fuu visibly winced. "Don't talk like that, Mugen…I-I just don't think-"

"Well it's true, ain't it?" the Ryukyuan persisted, now beyond annoyed. "Now that you're throwin' in the towel that poor 'ol bastard's sacrificed himself for nothin'!"

"Mugen, _please!"_ Fuu wailed, covering her face with her hands as she heaved a shaking sob. "Don't you think I feel guilty enough, already!? Don't you think that I _know_ that I'm the worst person in the world!?"

Mugen smiled bitterly. "Sorry, kid, but I think that honor goes to me."

"Oh, no it doesn't!" Fuu shrieked, completely shocking the vagrant with her convictive tone as she pointed a slender finger in his face. "When I went into the village for help I was told that one of you were dead, but when they showed me the body I was actually relieved! _Relieved!"_ When Mugen said nothing she continued, "I felt as if a monstrous weight had been lifted from my chest because he was dead and not you, Mugen…you can't even _begin_ to convince me that that doesn't make me a terrible person!"

The Ryukyuan was absolutely stunned by the gravity of her sudden confession, his mouth now slightly agape as he eyed the sobbing girl with severe bewilderment. "You…_what?"_

"Please don't make me repeat myself" Fuu pleaded, now bowing her head so that she didn't have to look him directly in the eyes. "I know that you're going to make fun of me, so please……just get it over with."

When no sharp bout of laughter or boisterous jeering came, however, Fuu couldn't help but look up at him in expectance, her eyes wide with surprise when she realized that Mugen appeared to be greatly affected by her words.

_"Mugen?"_ she ventured softly, her lashes glistening with unshed tears as she cautiously leaned in and gazed upon his stony features. "A-are you angry with me?" When he didn't answer she reverently traced her fingers down along the three blood-encrusted lacerations on his cheek, her tone hushed and full of sorrow as she breathed out several gushing apologies and tenderly kissed each of the gashes in turn.

Something about her feather-light administrations caused a ball of heat to coil deep within Mugen's stomach, a low groan of contentment escaping his throat as he felt her lips fan out across his chest and claim the puckered flesh of his past scars.

Ignoring her own tears, Fuu fervently reveled in the fact that Mugen was finally letting her touch him in the way that she so desired, her courage only mounting as she boldly straddled his waist and ran the fire of her tongue along a particularly long scar across his ribs.

Mugen involuntarily shuddered as he watched her through hooded lids, his disgust suddenly evaporating into nothingness once he realized that the wench really wasn't so much of a wench anymore. Over the course of their journey she had truly grown up, yet he never thought it possible that she would actually force him to follow in her footsteps. He now felt older, wiser, and most importantly, like a stronger person. And yet…had it _all_ really been because of Fuu?

When she looked up at him then with her big brown eyes he suddenly knew the answer, his lips screwing into a grimace once he realized that he was now as much of a fucking pussy as Jin.

It wasn't until Fuu touched him again that Mugen finally came back to reality, his gray irises now appearing to be garnet within the overcast lighting of the sky above them as she leaned in and delicately pressed her lips against his scarred eyebrow in a sweet yet affectionate kiss. The intoxicating sensations produced from this simple act of tenderness coursed through Mugen's veins and pooled like liquid fire into his lower extremities, a soft groan escaping his lips once his member pulsed and pressed longingly against Fuu's thigh.

Hitching in a baited breath, Fuu couldn't help but freeze as she felt him burning for her in between her legs, her limbs trembling furiously as she finally put two and two together and swallowed. She was a virgin and she had heard many stories, yes, yet she'd never imagined just how much passion could be invoked by just one's touch. She felt dizzy, euphoric…_intoxicated._

Boldly closing the gap in between them, Fuu surprised the vagrant once she forcefully joined her lips to his and tangled her nail-bitten fingers within his unruly hair, the essence of his blood now on her tongue as she sensually sucked his lower lip into the cavern of her mouth and moaned deeply for added effect.

_"Fuu"_ Mugen rasped, suddenly feeling as if he were swimming through a clouded haze, "what are you-?"

"I'm thanking you" she returned in a voice barely above a whisper, her long fingers affectionately tracing over the torn flesh of the hand that Umanosuke had so malevolently tried to mutilate. Gazing deep into his eyes she continued, "How can I possibly do anything else after all you've done for me? It's about time that I did something for you…"

In spite of the physical longing in between his legs, Mugen couldn't help but halt Fuu's hands once she reached to untie her obi. _"Stop"_ he growled, his tone now full of self-loathing. "You're gonna really regret it if you let me do this, kid, 'cause I don't _do_ I love you's or any of that stupid girly shit. I can't give ya what you really want, 'cause I ain't ever been loved, myself."

"But _I_ love you" Fuu insisted in an almost defeated whisper, her eyes filling up with tears as she tenderly touched the roughness of his cheek. "Having you be my first is all I could ever wish for, Mugen, so _please…_just give me this one thing."

Glancing up into the girl's dark irises, the pirate wordlessly released her wrists and allowed her to finish untying her obi, his eyes respectfully adverting from her sudden nudity once her kimono pooled gracefully about her hips and into the sands of the beach.

"Mugen" Fuu pathetically entreated, "why won't you look at me? Am I really all that bad?"

Mugen slowly shook his head as he absorbed the erotic sight of the young woman before him, yet an unexpected bout of guilt kept his sudden arousal in check as she reached for his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Please love me, Mugen" Fuu begged, the vagrant's eyes widening once he suddenly thought about potentially hurting the girl in his arms. It was only natural for there to be pain involved for the first time, yes, but something about the entire situation was keeping him paralyzed and it terrified him.

Why did it really matter if Fuu wanted to bed him, anyway? Mugen enjoyed sex just as much as any other red-blooded male, yet somehow the very notion of touching someone he'd grown relatively close to made him sick to the stomach. He'd be damned if this entire situation made him weak – he was _not_ a pussy!

As if trying to prove this point to his conscience, Mugen forcefully latched his arms about Fuu's pelvis and pulled her petite body harshly up against his own, a small squeak of surprise escaping her lips once he began to grind his desire against her moist entrance in what almost seemed to be a feral-like desperation.

_"Mugen?"_ Fuu questioned breathlessly, her eyes closing as the Ryukyuan placed his hot mouth over her fluttering pulse and suckled the svelte flesh with the help of his fiery tongue. The animalistic growls rumbling deep within his chest did absolutely nothing to keep her in control of her faculties, her knees weak as his calloused hands pinched and tweaked her nipples in between his rough fingers.

Whimpering into the security of Mugen's shoulder, Fuu carefully avoided his bad arm and gunshot wound as she leaned into him and began to tentatively rock her hips against the iron-hard arousal that continued to tent triumphantly in between her thighs.

Mugen released a low growl as she did this, a small smirk playing out across his lips as he rasped, "Damn…for a virgin you sure know how to get a guy off."

Fuu opened her mouth in order to reprimand him for being so lewd at such a monumental moment in her life, yet all rational thought abandoned her the moment the pirate shamelessly devoured her pouting lips with his own and delved his tongue deep within her gifted orifice.

_"Mm"_ Mugen voiced lecherously against her lips, Fuu blushing furiously as he dragged his tongue across her own and teasingly nibbled on her bottom lip. "What'sa matter?" he taunted, smirking upon the realization that she was trembling. "Can'tcha handle me even when I'm half dead?"

To the Ryukyuan's surprise, Fuu forcefully seized him by the collar of his bloodied haori and crushed his lips against her own in a rough and bruising kiss, her soft pants only further arousing him as she allowed her hands to travel down to the ties of his shorts and slowly undo the sloppy knot.

_"Fuu"_ Mugen rasped, only to wince once she roughly bit down on his earlobe, "What are you…? Shit, you're crazy! I never thought I'd say this, but couldja back off just a bit? I think you're tryin' to finish me off!"

Fuu mischievously shucked him of his shorts in answer, only to blush once she came to the horrifying realization that he wore no undergarments.

Mugen chuckled at the astonished look in her eyes, only to arch his pelvis forward as he remarked lewdly, "Well ya came this far, didn'tcha? Why don'tcha finish the job?"

Fuu's eyes flashed dangerously as she looked him over, her desire to please him causing her to suddenly lunge forward and wrap her pouty lips about his member in act to both satisfy and quiet her lover.

Mugen groaned and writhed beneath her feather-light touch, her honey-sweet lips and tongue working like magic against his heated flesh as she continued to nip and suck at whatever she could fit in her mouth.

Weaving his spindly fingers deep within her hair, the pirate began to gently thrust forward into her warm cavern, his eyes rolling back in his head once he felt an electrifying jolt shoot through his toes and pulse through his throbbing manhood. Choking slightly over the sticky load of creamy white that shot down her throat, Fuu shakily sat back up and gazed into her lover's eyes, yet not before he grabbed her by the shoulders and weakly rolled over top of her.

"Mugen" she gasped, _"don't,_ you'll hurt yourself!"

"Whatever…I'd rather die getting laid, anyway" the Ryukyuan muttered, only to grin mischievously once he propped the girl's leg over his shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh.

_"Mugen"_ Fuu whimpered, her breathing becoming soft pants as his lips and teeth gradually made their mark down along the smooth expanse of her leg, a soft gasp escaping her throat the moment she felt his scratchy chin against her swollen womanhood. Giving her a slow and meditative lick, Mugen then dragged the fire of his tongue across her moist entrance before eagerly inserting the flexible organ, Fuu's back arching in accordance with his breath-taking administrations as his tongue continued to ignite fires within her that she never even knew existed.

Giving a small whine when the pirate slowly withdrew himself, Fuu felt herself tense up with desire once more when he latched himself to her svelte breast, his teeth and tongue swiping over the perky bud before devouring it amidst several deranged and breathy moans that reverberated through her flesh and ignited her to the very core.

"Oh, _Mugen"_ she gasped, truly seeing stars, "please…I-I can't take it…"

Weaving her slender fingers deep within his bushy hair, Fuu pulled the Ryukyuan in for a slow and drugging kiss, the satin of her lips dancing passionately beneath his own as the forbidden taste of her own essence gradually enveloped her taste buds and made her groan softly.

Gently removing his lips from her own and placing them at her ear, Mugen aligned himself between Fuu's trembling thighs and closed his eyes, his teeth gritting as he carefully rocked his hips forward and penetrated his lover to a third of his physical ability. The sensation of her fleshy walls parting in order to encompass his entire girth made him gasp, a fierce growl wrenching its way from his lips as he dug his nails deep into the sand and dared to ask if she was alright.

Fuu nodded in return, yet there were tears in her eyes, her hands grasping fiercely at his backside as she shimmied her hips and beckoned him to go deeper.

Biting his tongue, Mugen obeyed and sheathed himself completely to the hilt, a strangled growl escaping his lips as Fuu panted beneath him and bowed into his chest, her teeth now feverishly clamping down on his shoulder as she struggled to ride him for all she was worth.

Mugen winced when he felt his wounds beginning to stretch amidst the strain, droplets of blood soaking into his tattered haori as he claimed Fuu's soft mouth with his own and fought to sustain his energy to the very end. He didn't know exactly why, but he really felt as if he owed it to the young woman in his arms to give her what she actually deserved.

With a strangled gasp, Mugen finally collapsed atop Fuu's heaving bosom amidst his triumphant climax, the hauntingly soothing look within his eyes easing her to the very core as he wearily disengaged himself from her body and rested his face against the crook of her neck. Gently stroking the scruffy locks of his hair in between her fingers, Fuu then whispered a hushed 'I love you' into the cool afternoon breeze, her companion briefly stiffening above her as he allowed the gravity of her spoken feelings to finally enter his tattered heart. For once in Mugen's entire existence, he felt afraid…

**A/N:** -sigh- Yes, I know it sucked, but forgive me please:( I worked super hard on cranking this chapter out for you guys, so I hope it's at least good enough for your standards – I HAVE been keeping you waiting for a pretty long time on this, after all. If you're bored, I have other SC fics, so…well…hopefully you get bored! Love you guys! ;0)


End file.
